Vicky's One Step Too Far
by ibrahim.zeesh
Summary: After Vicky goes too far in insulting Timmy, Tootie questions her on why she's so mean. Vicky's then forced to reveal a dark secret from her past... I do NOT own "The Fairly OddParents", or any of the other shows in the story, so credits to Nickelodeon and the "Big V" (Viacom).
1. Chapter 1

**Note 1: Some elements of this story are borrowed from the fanfiction "Anybody Who Cares" by "toonfangrl", and "A Memorable Vicky Weekend" by "domstang68", so thanks to them, for giving me the ideas for this story.**

 **Note 2: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own "The Fairly OddParents". So credits to Nickelodeon & Butch Hartman.**

It was a sunny day in the suburb of Hollywood, California known as Dimmsdale.

And, 10-yr old Timmy Turner, a kid who had fairy godparents, was in his house playing video games, when he heard his parents call his name.

"Oh, Timmy!", his dad boomed, "me and your mom are going out for the weekend! To… do some boring stuff, that's definitely not fun!".

"And, Vicky's coming to babysit you for the weekend!", his mom said.

Timmy sighed.

Whenever Vicky came to babysit him, she always tortured him by, making him do hard chores, beating him up, not to mention, Timmy's parents didn't even know about their son's torture!

"What's wrong, sport?", asked Wanda, Timmy's fairy godmother, who noticed Timmy was looking upset.

"Vicky,", responded Timmy, "that's what's wrong.".

"Aw, sport", said Wanda putting a hand on Timmy's shoulder, "Vicky has babysat you for several years now, and you've survived. In fact, she was the reason why you had us in the first place!".

"She was?", asked Cosmo, Timmy's dumb fairy godfather.

Wanda rolled her eyes, annoyed, and poofed up a flashback of the first time they met Timmy, and showed it to Cosmo, in an effort to have him remember the first time they met Timmy.

"Oh yeah!", said Cosmo, who was now remembering, "now I remember!".

"OH, TWERP!", boomed Vicky, as she came into the house.

"Oh,", said Timmy, annoyed, "she's here.".

"TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!", Vicky yelled, and you don't really need to know what she means by "fun".

Vicky then rammed down the door, holding cleaning supplies in her hand, as Cosmo & Wanda poofed into goldfish.

"AND, YOU'RE GONNA BE COMING TO MY HOUSE TO CLEAN IT UP!", Vicky yelled.

Timmy sighed annoyed, got up, grabbed the cleaning supplies, and went with Vicky over to her house, while Cosmo & Wanda were forced to stay home, concerned about their godchild.

Over at Vicky's house.

For the next 2 hours, Timmy was cleaning Vicky's room, bathroom, living room, pretty much the entire house, while Vicky was in her younger sister Tootie's room, for a reason Timmy didn't know.

After he was done cleaning, Timmy ran up to Tootie's room, and saw Vicky beating up her younger, kinder sister, Tootie, who had a crush on Timmy.

"And, take that, you twerpette!", Vicky yelled as she continued swatting Tootie with a belt.

Vicky then noticed Timmy.

"Oh,", said Vicky nervously as she put her belt down, "what do you want, twerp?".

"I just finished cleaning.", said Timmy.

"Oh, really?", said Vicky, not believing Timmy, "i'll go check.".

Vicky then went to check Timmy's work, while Timmy waited in Tootie's room.

Timmy then noticed Tootie huddled up in the corner, crying.

Timmy began to feel sorry for Tootie, and decided to go check on her.

"Hey, Tootie.", said Timmy.

Tootie looked up, and saw Timmy.

Normally, she would be running up to him, and kissing him but she was too sad to do it.

"Oh.", said Tootie, noticing Timmy, "Hey, Timmy.".

"What's wrong?", asked Timmy.

"Vicky", said Tootie, "everyday for the last 3 months, she's been beating me up nonstop whenever there's no one around. What did I do to deserve this!".

Tootie then continued sobbing into her pillow, as Timmy looked on, feeling sorry for her.

Timmy then began to remember all the times Tootie attempted to win him over, only to end in failure, and that made him feel even more sorry for her.

Timmy sighed, took a deep breath, then did something he thought he would never do.

"Tootie, I never thought I would do this but,".

He then grabbed Tootie's face, and pressed his lips against her lips…

As Timmy, and Tootie were kissing, Vicky came into the room.

"Well, well, well,", said Vicky with an evil smile, "what have we here? The twerp, and twerpette kissing each other? You two would be the perfect duo for, being the biggest losers on the planet!".

Vicky then began to laugh evilly, while Timmy's blood began to boil…

"NO!", yelled Timmy in anger, "YOU'RE THE LOSER!".

Vicky stopped laughing, and glared at Timmy.

"What did you say, twerp?", asked Vicky.

"STOP CALLING ME A TWERP!", Timmy snapped, "AND I CALLED YOU A LOSER BECAUSE, YOU ARE A LOSER! YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME, TOOTIE, AND GOD KNOWS HOW MANY OTHER KIDS! WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS! YOU TWERPETTE!".

Tootie gasped in shock, that not only her crush was standing up for her but also, he just called Vicky a twerpette!

"OH I'M THE TWERP NOW!", yelled Vicky, "I AM NOT A TWERP! YOU HEAR THAT? I AM NOT A TWERP! YOU ARE! LOOK AT YOU! YOUR STUPID PINK HAT! YOUR STUPID PINK SHIRT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNWANTED MISTAKE!".

Both Timmy, and Tootie gasped in shock over what Vicky said.

"W-What d-did y-you j-just s-say?", asked a shocked Timmy.

"I called you an unwanted mistake,", said Vicky, "BECAUSE, YOU ARE ONE!".

Both Timmy, and Tootie were left in shock.

"Fine", said Timmy, who was trying to hold back tears, "if that's the way you feel."

Timmy then left the house in tears, while Tootie glared at Vicky, shocked she would go that far.

"Timmy was right,", said Tootie, "you are a loser!".

Vicky glared at Tootie.

"What did you say, twerpette?", asked Vicky in a menacing tone.

"STOP CALLING ME A TWERPETTE!", yelled Tootie, "AND WHAT I SAID WAS, TIMMY WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A LOSER! EVERYDAY FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF YEARS, YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE! AND EVEN MOM & DAD CAN'T DO SOMETHING BECAUSE, THEY'RE TOO SCARED TO CONFRONT YOU! TIMMY'S NOT THE UNWANTED MISTAKE! YOU ARE!".

Tootie then went up to her room, slammed the door, and began sobbing into her pillow, leaving Vicky left behind in shock.

Vicky was left standing there speechless.

What Tootie had just said to her, reminded Vicky of something she was told when she was Tootie's age.

"T-Tootie's right!", said Vicky, with tears streaming down her face, "I am unwanted mistake! I'm nothing but a lousy, spoiled, and mean teenager!".

Vicky then ran up to her room, huddled into a corner, buried her head into her lap, and began crying.

Later, Tootie heard sobbing from outside her room.

Tootie came out of her room, to find out where the sobbing was coming from.

Tootie then noticed the sobbing was coming from Vicky's room.

"Vicky?', called Tootie, as she opened Vicky's room door.

Tootie then opened the door, and saw Vicky huddled up in a corner, sobbing into her arms.

"Vicky?", asked Tootie, as she put a hand on Vicky's shoulder.

Vicky looked from her lap to see Tootie.

"Oh,", said Vicky, trying to act tough, "what do you want, twerpette?".

"Vicky,", said Tootie, "stop trying to act tough, what's wrong?".

Vicky sighed in defeat.

"Fine,", said Vicky, "i'll tell you. You were right, I am a loser, I do nothing but torture kids all the time, and make everyone scared of me.".

Tears began to spill out of Vicky's eyes.

"And,", said Vicky, as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "i'm really sorry for how badly i've treated you over the years, i'm nothing, i'm just a lousy, mean, spoiled, teenager!".

Vicky then began to cry into Tootie's shoulder, and Tootie began to feel sorry for her.

"Vicky", began Tootie, "I really want to forgive you, but before I can forgive you, I want to know, why are you usually so cruel?".

Vicky stopped sobbing, and looked at Tootie with a horrified look on her face.

After a couple minutes of silence, Vicky finally broke it.

"Okay,", began Vicky, "fine, you wanna know why i'm always so mean? I'll tell you.".

Tears began to stream down Vicky's face, as she closed her eyes for a couple seconds, took a deep breath, and opened them again, to tell Tootie her story…

 **What will Vicky tell Tootie? We'll just have to wait till the next chapter! But anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and the second one will hopefully be out soon! Until then, cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky took one last deep breath, before she told Tootie her story…

"It all started 9 years ago,", began Vicky, "I was 7 yrs old.".

FLASHBACK

Vicky was 7 yrs old, and back then, she was pretty much the opposite of what she was today.

One day, Vicky's parents got a new job, and the job ended at 5:00, and Vicky came home from school at 3:00.

Because of this, her parents decided to hire a babysitter to babysit Vicky, until they came home from work.

Her parents then hired a guy named Andy, a college student who was struggling for money, and who decided to take on babysitting, because of the amount of kids in the neighborhood.

"Oh, Vicky!", her mom called, "come meet your new babysitter!".

Vicky came down the stairs, and saw her parents standing next to Andy who was waving at Vicky.

Vicky was afraid of Andy, and ran back to her room in fear.

Her parents, and Andy went into her room.

"Hello, Vicky", said Andy, with a smile on his face, "My name is Andy, and I will be babysitting you. We will have so much fun!".

Andy then grabbed Vicky, lifted her up, and hugged her.

Vicky then began to feel not so scared of Andy, and actually began to like him!

"So, Andy", said Vicky's dad, "how does $10 an hour sound?".

"Sounds great!", said Andy.

"Great!", said Vicky parents, "bye, sweetie!", they then left, but not before each parent gave Vicky a kiss on the forehead.

As soon as Vicky's parents left, Andy glared at Vicky.

"So,", began Andy, with an evil tone, "you're the waste of space I gotta watch, kids are so stupid, I don't understand how parents deal with them.".

Andy then dropped Vicky to the ground, before going to the couch, and watching TV.

Vicky, who was left in shock, ran up to her room, and began crying.

He had dropped Vicky 5 feet above the ground! Why was this boy so mean to her, for no reason?

Later, it was lunchtime, well, that's at least what Vicky's stomach said, as her stomach was growling so loudly, that she was amazed Andy didn't wake up.

Vicky then went downstairs, and saw Andy sleeping on the couch.

"This boy is getting paid $10 an hour, to do nothing?!", Vicky thought.

Vicky then tip-toed over to the kitchen, and decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She grabbed the jar of jelly, and was about to grab the peanut butter, when she heard an ominous voice…

"Well, well, well?", yelled Andy , as he walked into the kitchen, "What does Vicky think she's doing?!".

Andy's yelling was so loud, that the jar of peanut butter fell onto the floor, and was smashed into pieces.

"You stupid idiot!", snapped Andy, "look at what you just did!".

Andy then pointed over to the smashed jar of peanut butter.

"I-I was making l-lunch…", said a scared Vicky, "I-I was h-hungry…"

"Who cares if you're hungry,", said Andy, "you don't eat without my permission, why can't you do anything right?".

Andy then slapped Vicky across the face, so hard enough to leave a scar.

"Look's like you're the new 'Scarface'", said Andy, who was referencing the 1983 movie.

Andy then leaned towards Vicky.

"Now,", he said, in a calm tone, "you can clean this mess up, with your bare hands.".

Vicky, who was on the verge of crying, nodded.

Andy then went back to the couch, and watched some more TV.

2 hours later…

Vicky had finally cleaned the mess up, but she was a mess herself.

Her hands had glass shards everywhere, and the floor, still had a peanut butter stain on the floor.

She had no idea what to do, and she was still very hungry.

She then walked into the family room.

"What does the waste of space want?", asked Andy in an annoyed tone.

Vicky pointed to the stain.

"There's still a peanut butter stain.", said Vicky.

"Well,", said Andy, " I guess we do have to fix that.".

Andy then went into the cleaning supplies room, and gave Vicky a bottle of bleach.

"Don't drink or inhale this,", said Andy, "you will be more hurt, and I will have more explaining to do to your parents, about what a bad girl you are.".

He then went back to the couch to watch TV.

Vicky poured some on the floor, and almost choked.

"Dang it!", said Andy, "I told you not to breathe this stuff in! How stupid are you?! You unwanted mistake!".

Vicky was in shock that Andy had called her such a name.

He then tossed her a rag.

"Here's a rag.", he growled.

Vicky then managed to get the stain of the floor, and got the rag in the laundry, right before her parents came in the house.

She ran up to her room, and could only listen to the horrible things Andy was saying about her.

"She got angry at me for no reason,", Andy explained to Vicky's parents, "smashed peanut butter on the floor, I then had to clean it up, and she stained the floor.".

Vicky was left dumbfounded, this guy was lying about her, and her parents were just believing him.

After they paid Andy, and he left, they called Vicky down, and she knew they wouldn't be happy…

"VICKY!", her parents called, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Vicky came down the stairs, and saw her parents looking furious.

"You are grounded from TV, and playing outside! Andy told us everything! You were very disrespectful today!".

Vicky just nodded, and went back to her room.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, Tootie", said Vicky, "that's how it started, i'm just a stupid teenager who can scare kids, into doing my bidding.".

Tootie was left in shock, in just 30 minutes, she found out that Vicky was just like the rest of us, she had emotions, and she had a heart as well.

"Oh, Vicky", said Tootie, "I had no idea about this, i'm really sorry for lashing out at you.".

"No", said Vicky, "I should be the one sorry, this is all my fault, I keep on torturing you, I keep on torturing Timmy, and you never did anything to me.".

Tears began to well up in Vicky's eyes.

She then broke down into tears, and began crying into Tootie's shoulder.

After a couple minutes, Vicky stopped crying.

"I have to apologize to Timmy,", she said, "I have to.".

Those words made Tootie smile.

"I'm coming with you.", said Tootie.

And together, these two left for Timmy's house…

 **Hey yo, I really hope you liked this chapter. A lot of the elements for this chapter were borrowed from chapter 5 of "A Memorable Vicky Weekend" by "domstang68", so credits to him. And chapter 3 will be out soon! (this is the chapter in which Lincoln, Jimmy, Phineas, Ferb, SpongeBob, and Patrick come in). So until then, cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Timmy's house.

Timmy came back into his room, with tears in his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda noticed.

"What's wrong, sport?", asked Wanda, concerned.

Timmy tried to do a fake smile.

"Nothing,", said Timmy, "just tired from all this cleaning.".

Wanda clearly noticed that Timmy was upset.

"Timmy,", said Wand, "we can tell you're upset, so tell us what happened.".

Timmy sighed.

"Fine,", he said, "i'll tell you.".

Timmy then explained what happened to Cosmo and Wanda.

They were left in shock.

"She really called you that!?", Wanda asked in shock and anger.

Timmy silently nodded.

"Why that little!", Wanda angrily said, "she's gonna pay for this!".

"Yeah!", said Cosmo, who was also angry, "what Wanda said! Thank goodness Poof isn't here, or he would witness something very ugly!".

"Where is Poof?", asked Timmy.

"He's at school,", explained Wanda, "he's coming home for winter break in a couple of days.".

"Oh", said Timmy.

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their goldfish form, as Timmy opened the door, and saw his friends, AJ, Chester, and Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey, Timmy!", they said, as they came in the room.

"Hey, guys", said Timmy, in a depressed tone.

The gang noticed that Timmy was looking upset.

"What's wrong Timmy?", asked Jimmy.

"Nothing", said Timmy.

They could clearly see that Timmy was NOT okay.

"Timmy,", said AJ, "we can clearly see you're not okay.".

"Yeah, Timmy,", said Chester, "what's wrong?".

"It's nothing,", said Timmy, "really.".

"Timmy,", said Jimmy, "just tell us what's wrong!"

"Yeah!", said AJ, "what the yellow square guy said!".

Timmy began debating in his head whether he should tell them or not.

 _Ok, Ok! Fine i'll tell them! But if I do, they might spread the word, and Vicky will get mad at me for telling them, and she'll most likely kill me! UGGHH! I don't know if I should tell them or not!_

As Timmy continued debating in his head, Cosmo & Wanda, who were annoyed that Timmy wasn't telling them, poofed out of the goldfish bowl, and into human form.

"Alright!", yelled Wanda, "that's enough!".

Everyone was startled by Wanda's startled appearance.

"Who are you?", asked AJ.

"Uh,", said a nervous Wanda, "we're Timmy's tutors, yeah! That's who we are!".

"Really?", asked Cosmo, "I thought we were Timmy's fairy godpar-"

Wanda slapped Cosmo in the face, signaling him to keep his mouth shut.

"You wanna know what's going on?", Wanda said, "i'll tell ya!".

Wanda then explained everything to the gang, they were left in shock.

"What!", Jimmy said in anger and shock, "how could she say that!?".

"Why didn't you tell us!", said Chester.

"We would have built an invention to find out why she's acting this way!", said AJ

"Why is she such a monster!", said Jimmy.

"Yeah!", said Chester, "even Francis doesn't go that far!".

Everyone then kept confronting Timmy about why he didn't tell them about this, as well as telling Timmy, how sorry they were.

Timmy, who was annoyed with all the talking yelled, "BE QUIET!".

Everyone was left shocked at Timmy's sudden outburst.

"Vicky was right,", Timmy began, "I am an unwanted mistake".

"WHAT!", everyone said in shock.

"Timmy!", said a shocked Jimmy, "why would you think that!".

"Because,", began Timmy, "look at me, i'm just a dumb buck-tooth kid whose only achievement in life, is getting fairy godparents, and even i'm rude and selfish to them sometimes, not to mention my miserable life back in Dimmsdale. I'm nothing but an unwanted mistake!".

Timmy then broke down into tears, while his friends looked on, feeling sorry to see Timmy this way.

"Oh, Timmy,", said Jimmy, who felt the most sorry of out all of the gang, "you're not an unwanted mistake.".

"Thanks, Jimmy,", said Timmy, "but I know you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, Timmy,", said AJ, "we aren't. You are not an unwanted mistake. You're Timmy Turner! You went into TV land! At least that's what you told me, and you defeated the darkness!".

"Not to mention, you gave Vicky a a taste of her own medicine!", said Chester.

As his friends continued reminding him of his past accomplishments, Timmy began to feel better.

"Thanks, guys,", said Timmy, "and you know what? You're right. I'm not an unwanted mistake! It doesn't matter what Vicky says! I'm Timmy Turner! And I did all those stuff you mentioned!".

"Now that's the Timmy I remember!", said Jimmy.

"Yeah!", said AJ, "And, if that red-haired idiot would dare to call you that again, we'll teach her a lesson!".

"Thanks, guys.", said Timmy, with a smile on his face.

Timmy, the gang, and Cosmo & Wanda all high-fived each other, when they heard a knock at the door.

Cosmo & Wanda then poofed back into goldfish form, as Timmy called out.

"Come in!".

The door opened revealing Vicky & Tootie, waving at Timmy with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Oh,", said Timmy, as he formed an angry expression, "what do you want? Get out of here!".

"Timmy!", said Vicky, "Please hear us out! I'm really sorry for what I said to you, and how i've treated you over the years!".

"Yeah,", said Timmy, sarcastically, "like you really are.".

"Timmy!", said Tootie, "Please hear Vicky out! She's really sorry!".

"Tootie,", said Timmy, "do you expect me to forgive your sister, for all she has done to me over the years. Do you expect me to forgive her for all the abuse, and suffering I had to endure? Not to mention, how lucky I am to even be alive, even though she babysat me.".

Vicky could do nothing, but look down in shame, as Timmy made her remember all the times, she tormented him, and almost killed him.

"Timmy,", Vicky said heartbroken, as she bent over to Timmy, and put a hand on his shoulder, "i'm really sorry for what I did. I really am, and i'll do anything to make it up to you.".

"Beat it, Vicky,", said Timmy, as he swatted Vicky's hand away, "do you really expect me to forgive you, after all you've done to me? If you really think that, then you would be the biggest idiot on the planet!".

Knowing there was no use in trying, Vicky sighed, left the room, and walked back to her house.

"Timmy,", said Tootie, "please give Vicky a chance. She's really sorry!".

"Tootie,", said Timmy, "did you not hear me before? I am NOT forgiving her! No matter what!".

Tootie sighed in defeat.

"Fine,", said Tootie, "you win.".

She then turned around, left the house, and catched up with Vicky, who was on the sidewalk crying.

"Timmy will never forgive me now!", yelled Vicky, in between tears, "I'm so sorry Timmy!".

Vicky then continued crying, as it began to rain.

Tootie went over and comforted Vicky, as it continued raining…

 **Hey yo! First of all, i'm so sorry that I have not updated on this story in over a month! I couldn't update because, i've been to busy with schoolwork, family, life in general basically. So yeah, once again i'm very sorry for not updating in a month, and I promise chapter 4 will not be that long of a wait. Also, the only real bad thing about this is that, as luck would have it, the day I published this chapter, was a day after one of my favorite YouTubers, Charles Green, known as "Angry Grandpa", sadly passed away at the age of 67. When I heard the news, I was really upset that one of my favorite YouTubers I have watched for many years has left us. As his son Michael said on Twitter.**

 **"Heaven just got a whole lot angrier.". RIP Angry Grandpa, 1950-2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at Timmy's house.

Timmy woke up the next day, and noticed something was different.

"Morning, Timmy!", Cosmo & Wanda said, as they poofed out of their fish tank.

"Uh,", said a confused Timmy, "morning guys.".

"Are you alright, sport?", asked Wanda, "You look confused.".

"Yeah,", said Cosmo, "you look like Patrick, but dumber.".

Wanda gave Cosmo an annoyed look, signalling him to be quiet.

"I'm alright,", said Timmy, "it's just that, it doesn't feel normal around here."

"What do you mean sport?", asked Wanda.

"I mean,", said Timmy, "whenever Vicky babysits me, I usually expect to wake up to Vicky yelling at me, and threatening me, but today, that isn't happening. Do you guys think I went too far on her?".

"No you didn't!", Wanda snapped, "That red-haired freak deserved every single word you said to her!".

"Yeah,", said Timmy, "I guess you're right."

Timmy then got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and put on his clothes.

Over at Vicky's house.

Tootie had just woken up.

"Hmm,", said Tootie, "there's something odd about this morning, but I just can't find out what it is."

Tootie then got out of her bed, and walked to the bathroom.

As she was walking, she heard sniffling from another room.

Tootie looked, and saw Vicky in her room, sobbing into her pillow, and began to feel sorry for her.

"I got to make this right.", said Tootie.

Tootie then got ready, and left the house, walking towards the direction of Timmy's house.

Once Tootie arrived at Timmy's house, she went to the door, and rang the doorbell.

As Cosmo & Wanda poofed back into their fish tanks, Timmy opened the door, and saw Tootie waving at him with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Timmy.", said Tootie.

"Uh,", said a confused Timmy, "hey Tootie.".

"Mind if I come in?", asked Tootie.

"Uh, sure.", said Timmy.

Tootie then came in the house, and sat on the couch, joined shortly by Timmy.

"So, what brings you here?", asked Timmy.

"I'm here to talk about Vicky.", said Tootie.

"Oh, her,", said Timmy, in an annoyed tone, "listen Tootie, I already told you, I am NOT forgiving her. No matter what!".

Tootie sighed.

"Look, Timmy,", said Tootie, "I know you don't feel like forgiving her, but please! Vicky is really sorry for what she did!".

"Oh, yeah,", said Timmy, "give me one good reason why I should forgive Vicky.".

"Well,", began Tootie, "I think you should forgive Vicky, because.".

Tootie then stopped.

She realized that Timmy was right.

Why would he forgive the person who has made his life miserable?

Why would he forgive the person who has abused him for years?

Why would he forgive the person who called him an "unwanted mistake"?

After thinking for a few seconds, Tootie suddenly thought of a good reason to have Timmy forgive Vicky.

"You should forgive Vicky,", began Tootie, "because she wasn't always like this.".

That statement caught Timmy by shock.

"Say what now?", asked a shocked Timmy.

"She wasn't always like this!", said Tootie, "She used to be a nice, loving, and caring girl! That was until."

Tootie stopped, wondering if she should tell him.

"Well,", said Timmy, "until what!?".

Tootie took a deep breath, and then explained Vicky's story to Timmy.

After listening to Vicky's story, Cosmo & Wanda, who were still in their fish tanks, were sobbing at how heartbreaking it was.

"T-That's so sad!", said Wanda, in between tears.

"N-No wonder she's so mean!", said Cosmo.

Meanwhile, Timmy was left in shock after listening to the story.

"What!", said a shocked Timmy, "Is this true?!".

"Well,", said Tootie, "that's what Vicky says.".

"Oh my goodness,", said Timmy, "no wonder she's so mean! I feel so sorry for her! I gotta go see her now!".

And, without saying another word, Timmy ran out of his house, with Tootie following behind, and went over to Vicky's place.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry about the long update again! I know in the last chapter, I said that the wait for Chapter 4 wouldn't be long, but sure enough, it was that long. So sorry about that, and I 100% promise Chapter 5 really won't be that long of wait. So yeah, that's all I gotta say, so until next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over at Vicky's house.

Vicky was still in her room, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"What have I done!", said Vicky, in a broken voice, "Timmy will never forgive me now!".

Vicky then continued to sob into her hands, as Timmy & Tootie came into the house.

Timmy saw Vicky crying, and felt sorry over she had to deal with over the past day.

Timmy then walked over to Vicky, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Believing it was Tootie, Vicky swatted Timmy's hand away.

"Go away", said Vicky in a broken voice.

Timmy shook his head.

"Not this time, twerpette.", Timmy said.

"Timmy?!", said Vicky in shock, as she looked up & saw the person whose name she just said.

Vicky ran up to Timmy, and hugged him, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy!", she cried, "I'm so sorry for what I did all these years! You didn't deserve it! You didn't deserve it at all!".

"Vicky,", said Timmy, "it's okay, I forgive you.".

"How?", asked Vicky.

"What do you mean?", asked Timmy.

"How can you forgive me?", asked Vicky, "I've tortured you for years. You've had almost death experiences, thanks to me. I don't forgiveness!".

Vicky felt like crying again, when Timmy bent down, and did something he thought he wouldn't be caught dead doing. He hugged Vicky.

"Vicky,", said Timmy, "I told you, it's okay, Tootie already told me about what happened when you were young, and after listening to it, I don't blame you for your actions over the past couple of years, what matters is that you can't change what you did in the past, you can only change what happens in the future."

"I know,", said Vicky, "and i'm very sorry for who i've treated you over the past couple of years, and I promise i'll try to do better.".

That made Timmy smile.

"That's all I needed to hear.", said Timmy.

Tootie smiled as she watched Vicky & Timmy walk back to Timmy's house.

"So do you like wrestling?", asked Vicky.

"Like wrestling?", asked Timmy, "I LOVE WRESTLING! Well, I like the old wrestling from the 80's and 90's, you know, ECW, WCW, and the WWF. However, ever since this stupid PG era was ushered in, I haven't been watching it since.".

"I know right!", said Vicky, "Like seriously, ever since 2008, their product has been horrible! Thank goodness for New Japan Pro Wrestling.".

"You watch NJPW as well!?", asked a shocked Timmy.

Vicky nodded.

"I love those guys!", said Timmy, "DId you see Wrestle Kingdom 12, Jericho vs Omega?"

"I did!", said Vicky, "And it was one of the best matches i've ever seen!".

Timmy & Vicky continued walking to Timmy's house, as Tootie smiled, knowing that a new friendship would soon emerge…

 **Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! It took me a long time to finish because, I had a lot of stuff going on in my life, and took up most of my free time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my next fanfiction is gonna be a rewrite of the "Seinfeld" episode, "The Pledge Drive", ( which is one of my favorite episodes of my one of my favorite TV series of all time), with SpongeBob characters, as I think both shows have a striking similarity. Also, i'm gonna be writing more Loud House fanfics in the future. So yeah, that's the plan, and until then, cheers! P.S, Jericho vs Omega, 6 out of 5 stars. P.P.S, who else is excited for Raw 25?!**


End file.
